Summer Lovin
by reddneckin
Summary: Carson Carter and her best friend Lexi head to Clearwater Beach for a much needed vacation. Jonathan Hillstrand, and his brother Andy check into the room right beside them. Not too good at this summary stuff ya'll. Just read it and review.


Carson Carter threw the last suitcase into the back of her Suburban. Her best friend Lexi was late as ususal. Carson looked at her watch for the third time and was about to grab her cell phone out of the front seat when she heard a car horn.

"Finally." Lexi would be late to her own funeral.

"You ready," Lexi climbed out of her grey Maxima and hit the button to unlock the trunk of her car.

"Good Lord Lexi, we are only staying in Clearwater for three weeks, we are not moving there." She helped her friend transfer her luggage into the back of the Suburban, and the two friends climbed in.

"I would say we could drive my car, but I fear the grey ghost would kill out on us halfway there." Lexi said as she reached for her seatbelt.

"You need to look for a new car," Carson told her, as she pulled out onto the highway. "The Rowdy Girls roadtrip has officially begun" Carson said, high fiving her friend. "We are gonna have a good time."

"Always" Lexie looked at her friend and smiled. "May even find true love, one never knows"

Carson took a sip of water and rolled her eyes, "Now that's the last damn thing I am looking for"

"Carson, you need to forget that asshole and move on."

"The asshole is a memory believe me. I am done with men."

"Yeah," Lexi said with a sly grin. "I will remind you of that when a cute lifeguard volunteers to coat you down with Coppertone."

Carson reached over and turned up the radio as "Rockin Into The Night" by 38 Special blared out of the speakers.

"Ok, we ready to roll." Andy Hillstrand slammed the door of the rental car and put his seatbelt on.

"Yeah, think so," His brother Jonathan climbed into the drivers seat.

"How far is Clearwater from here. " The two were headed to Clearwater Beach from Sarastota. Neither one had been there. When Josh Harris returned there from his honeymoon, he told the brothers the place was like paradise. They had been on a Captains Tour and decided to stop there on their way back home.

"Not sure." Jonathan punched the directions into the GPS, and cussed when the automated voice told him the destination was not recognized. " I hate these damn things, they never work. You wind up traveling around your asshole to get to your elbow, and still end up at the wrong damn spot"

Lexie and Carson pulled into the parking deck of the Hilton Hotel located right on the beach. They checked in and got their room key, and Carson was thankful that their room was not facing Mandalay Boulevard. They had a beautiful view of the gulf, and pier 60. Lexi walked over to the window and opened the shade,

"Now that's what I am talking about. I am doing that." She pointed to a man hang gliding behind a boat.

"Not me," Carson said unpacking a suitcase.

"Where is your sense of adventure." Lexi flopped down on the bed.

"I would rather not spend my vacation in traction." Carson said. "Being a nurse, you should know how dangerous that is. Remember the jet ski accident."

"Well, I still wouldn't mind giving it a go"

"Yeah," Carson said from the bathroom,"And what happens when a shark bites you on the ass"

Jonathan and Andy pulled into the parking deck of the Hilton. They checked into their gulfside room and Jonathan tipped the young man who brought up their luggage. Andy opened the sliding glass door and stepped out on to the balcony. He leaned on the railing and glanced over to his right. There was a young woman standing on the balcony of the room next to theirs. Another young woman soon joined her,

"Well," He thought to himself, "This might not be such a bad trip after all."

Andy walked back into the room and sat down in the chair next to the tv.

"Some pretty hot looking women in the room next door." He told his brother.

"Not interested man."

"Bullshit. Since when are you not interested in a woman." Jonathan looked at Andy and scowled.

"Since I got my heart splattered all over hell. You go right ahead and bang both of them." Jonathan went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Andy hoped this trip would snap him out of his funk. At the autograph session the day before, he left a stack of motel room keys and cell phone numbers sitting at the table in front of him. Andy had never seen his brother turn down the opportunity to sleep with a hot looking woman. This last divorce had sent him over the edge. Andy walked over and knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey, I am going to get something to eat."

"Later" Jonathan said through the door and Andy left.

Carson and Lexi sat at a table at a café called Frenchy's, that was not too far from their Hotel. Carson ordered the Grouper Cheeks. Lexi made a face when the waitress sat the plate down in front of her.

"How the hell can you eat a fish's face."

Carson dug her fork into the fish and took a bite, "You should try it. It's really good"

Lexi popped a shrimp into her mouth, "I will stick with shrimp. Hey, there's that guy who's staying in the room next to ours" Lexi smiled and waved.

"Stop that," Carson slapped her hand down. "Don't call him over here for cryin out loud"

Andy smiled and waved back at the girls seated at the table by the door. "Not bad," he thought to himself.

Carson and Lexi finished their lunch and headed to a greek café that sold the best Baklava Carson had ever tasted. Carson had spent vacations as a child here and Lexi had never been.

"So," Carson asked her friend taking a bite of Baklava, "what do you think?"

"This place is amazing." Lexi said, "Its everything you said it was and then some. Girlfriend, I have never tasted anything this good." They sat down at a bench on Pier 60. Things had really changed since Carson and her family stayed here when she was a girl. The motel just off the Courtney Campbell Causeway that they always stayed at had been torn down. The Howard Johnsons was also gone, but the Marina was still there. There was a glass case that had stuffed fish in it right outside the marina and the hammerhead shark that was in the case always scared Carson. The Pier had been rebuilt too.

"So," Lexi said, "What do we do now."

"Why don't we go back to the hotel and lay by the pool for a while."

"Sounds good to me." The girls walked back to their room and changed into their bathing suits and went down to the pool. There was no one out there but them which surprised Carson. They settled into two chairs. The sun felt great and before long Lexi was dosing.

"Isn't that a new suit." Carson asked her.

"Yeah why." Lexi pulled her sunglasses off and looked at Carson.

"Well, aren't you going to christen it." Carson hopped up from her chair and dove into the pool. Lexi soon followed.

"You know," Lexi said settling herself back into the lounge chair, "I really didn't want to come here to be honest, but now I am glad I did."

Just then, the gate that surrounded the pool clanged and the girls looked up just as Andy and Jonathan were joining them poolside.

"Great," Jonathan said, "I thought you said there was no one out here."

"So I lied," Andy said and dove into the pool.

"Shit," Carson said turning over on her stomach. "I hope to hell they don't come over here."

"I do." Lexi said, "the blonde dude is fine as hell."

"Well, you can have him." Carson said. " You can have them both for all I care."

"I don't know Carson. The black haired guys not bad either. Got an ass on him."

"Whatever Lexi. Lust away, I just want some sun."

"Not bad." Andy plopped down on the lounge chair beside his brother.

"I didn't come here to scope out women. Is that why you drug me out here. You knew they were by the pool." Jonathan was pissed. Andy just didn't want to take no for an answer.

"So there are two hot looking chicks out here by the pool. So what. Just enjoy the scenery man." Andy lifted his water bottle to Lexi and smiled.

"Ok, I would so do him." Lexi said. "Look at his fucking legs."

"Is that all you think about." Carson said.

"Well, look at him."

Carson got up and reached for her towel. "You look, I am going in to take a shower."

Carson fumbled with the key card. She stuck it into the reader, it beeped, but the light stayed red.

"Oh dammit. Why cant they just use fucking keys like normal people."

"Here, let me help." a deep voice said behind her. She turned to see the dark haired man that had just been sitting poolside standing behind her.

"That's ok, I can handle this." She put the key into the reader again and the light turned green. She stepped into the room and shut the door.

Carson stepped out of the shower, and heard Lexi talking. She toweled herself dry and put on an Auburn Tigers t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She opened the bathroom door to find Lexi sitting on the bed, a smug smile on her face.

"What are you grinning about" Carson asked her.

"I realize you are gonna be super pissed with me, but we kinda have a date for dinner." Carson cussed under her breath and sat down in the chair by the tv.

"With who, or dare I ask."

"The two guys next to us." Lexi walked into the bathroom. "There names are Andy and Jonathan, they are brothers. You can have Jonathan, Andy's all mine." Lexi shut the bathroom door.

Carson was standing at the bathroom mirror trying to decide whether to wear her hair up or down. Lexi was at the dressing table mirror putting her makeup on. She looked at her friend and sighed. Carson was a natural beauty. She never wore makeup. Carson had three older sisters that killed her self esteem, telling her she was ugly and fat. The sister just older than Carson thought she was gorgeous, but to Lexi, she was a dog. Callie, Carson's older sister had crooked teeth and a honker you could have parked a buick under. Carson was not very tall, and she was not thin, but you really couldn't say she was fat either. One of the interns at the hospital where they worked said she had the finest country girl ass he had ever seen. He had tried his best to get Carson to go out with him, but she wasn't interested.

"So, what are you wearing." Lexi said.

Carson shrugged, "Wont be jeans I will tell you that. Too damn hot."

Lexi picked up a strapless dress. "I was thinking about this." She held it up to her as she looked in the mirror, "Easy access." She looked at Carson and grinned.

"You are a sick heifer." Carson looked at her friend and shook her head, "A sick HORNY heifer"

Carson opted for a pair of dressier shorts and a light blue top. She slipped a pair of white sandals and and the two girls went to meet the brothers downstairs.

"I am just telling you, I could kick your ass for this," Jonathan looked at Andy. " I told you I was not interested in doing this."

"Its just dinner man, and you never know, you might actually have a good time." Andy stood up. "Here they come, so drop the attitude and try to be polite ok."

Carson and Lexi stepped off the elevator and Carson gave her friend an aggravated look, "I cant believe I am doing this." She said.

"Doing what."

"Securing yet another notch in your dashboard." Carson glared at her. "I don't see why you made me come with you. I think you are old enough to go out without a chaperone."

"Just loosen up ok, you might actually enjoy yourself."

"I am Andy, and this is my brother Jonathan."

"Lexi, this is Carson. Where are we eating, I am starving." They four walked down to a beach side restaurant called Julies. They sat down and Lexi immediately started talking to Andy.

Jonathan thanked the waitress as she sat his beer down in front of him. Carson had ordered a beer too and its surprised him. She did not look the type to drink beer. He picked up the bottle and took a deep swig. Placing the bottle back down on the table, he leaned back and looked at Carson. She had a pretty face, he would hardly say that she was beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. She had brown hair that was wavy that was shoulder length. She wasn't wearing makeup which was fine with him. He hated women who painted themselves up. She had a big set of knockers, and a nice round ass. Her hips were wide, but not too wide.

Carson caught him staring at her and reached for her beer. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life. Andy and Lexi were chattering away. Carson was just ready to eat and get the hell out of there.

"Where are you from." Jonathan asked, making Carson jump.

"Originally from a little town outside the capital city, here in Florida. I graduated from Nursing school and moved to Pensacola"

"I would have guessed from your accent that you were from Georgia or somewhere."

Carson nodded, "I get that a lot" The waitress brought their food and she was relieved, maybe she would not have to talk to him anymore.

"We were born and raised in Alaska." He said. " I live in Seattle now."

Carson wanted to tell him she didn't give a shit one way or the other. She politely listened as he told her that he and his brother were crab fisherman.

"I am surprised you didn't recognize us." Carson looked at him and shook her head.

"Why would I recognize you. You famous or something."

"You ever seen the show Deadliest Catch." Carson shook her head no.

"I don't watch tv much. I am usually at work or asleep."

Jonathan leaned back in his chair. He had to admit he was starting to like this girl. She turned her head and he noticed a scar on her right cheek. She caught him staring at it, and pulled her hair down.

"I was in a car accident when I was 16" She had always been self conscious about the scar, and her older sister constantly called her frankensteins bride.

The waitress brought the check and Carson was relieved that the evening was over. Lexi decided they should walk out on the pier. Carson gave her a dirty look. She found a bench and sat down. Andy and Lexi kept walking. Jonathan walked up beside her, "Mind if I sit." She shook her head no.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself at all." He said.

"To be honest, I'm not." Carson didn't say what else she was thinking, she didn't want to offend Jonathan.

"Well, I wasn't too happy on going out with you and your friend either."

"I wish Lexi would come on. I cant leave until she does, she has the room card."

"Yeah, Andy has ours." He looked down at Carson's legs. She really wasn't bad looking and he was starting to think his comment about being done with women was about to swing around and bite him on the ass.

She caught him looking at her and uncrossed her legs. She turned her body in the other direction away from him and re crossed them. He was looking at her as if he knew what she looked like without any clothes on.

"Ok, you guys about ready to head back." Lexi and Andy walked up and Carson practically jumped off the bench. The two girls walked ahead of Andy and Jonathan. Jonathan couldn't help but check out Carson's ass.

"Be honest, you don't think Jonathan is just a little bit sexy." Lexi asked, brushing her teeth.

Carson was in bed already. She was really wishing Lexi would shut off the bathroom light and go to sleep.

"He's ok I guess." Carson turned over on her stomach hoping Lexi would take the hint.

Lexi snapped the bathroom light off, "Andy said his brother had been through a pretty nasty divorce."

"Good for him," Carson mumbled. Lexi threw a pillow at her.

"So, what did you think of Carson," Andy asked his brother as he turned the covers down.

"Not bad I guess." Jonathan was ready to go to sleep and was not interested in making small talk.

"Would you sleep with her." Andy said.

"I told you on the way here, I am done with that shit. I'm going to sleep."' Jonathan snapped the lamp off.

"I will believe that when I see it." Andy said.

Lexi and Carson were eating breakfast in the Hotel dining room. Carson looked up and saw Jonathan and Andy walk in. She had to admit, he was a nice looking guy. "I wish he'd take that damn hat off." She thought to herself.

"What are you looking at," Lexi peered over her shoulder, "Or should I say who" She looked at Carson and grinned.

"So what are we doing today." Carson was almost afraid to ask. She felt sure that the days plans would include Andy and his brother.

"I thought we would go on that dolphin tour boat. I thought that might be fun. Either that or the pirate boat."

Carson looked at Lexi and shook her head.

"I would rather just go back to the room if that's ok." Carson finished her coffee and held out her hand for the room card.

"Here. I will see if the front desk will give us another one. I swear Carson, why did you even want to come here if all you are going to do is sit in the room all day." Lexi got up and walked from the table. Andy followed her out the door.

Carson pushed the button for the elevator just as Jonathan walked up.

"Morning" He said.

"Yeah, morning." Carson mumbled. The elevator dinged and she stepped on. Jonathan was right behind her.

"Thought you and your friend might be out sight seeing or something." She shook her head no.

"I don't know what Lexi is doing." Carson looked at the floor, "She's probably screwing your brother by now" she thought to herself. It was a miracle that Lexi had not contracted some sort of disease.

The elevator doors opened, much to Carson's relief, and she stepped off. She unlocked the door, thankful that the card actually worked this time, and closed it behind her.

Carson decided to put her suit on and lay in the sun for a while. She walked down to the beach, and settled herself on the sand. A lifeguard noticed her and whistled. She ignored him. A man walked past her with a dog and she immediately had the thought that she hoped she had not laid her towel down in dog shit. Carson laid down and was about to cover her head with a hand towel and noticed a shadow beside her. It was Jonathan.

"Mind if I join you." She shook her head no and laid the towel over her head.

"Sun's not gonna hit you through that towel."

Carson picked the towel up and looked at him, "I am aware. I don't want my face getting sunburned." She said and laid back down.

Carson heard a blood curdling scream and sat up. A little boy about five years old had stepped on a stingray. Carson's instinct as a nurse kicked in, and she ran down to the shoreline. His mom was holding him in her lap when Carson walked up.

"My name is Carson, I am a nurse, mind if I take a look." Jonathan had followed her down where the child was and asked if he could do anything. "You can go and tell the lifeguard he needs to call an ambulance. I am not pulling this barb out of this child's foot."

When the ambulance arrived, the little boy Carson learned was named Hunter asked her to please ride with him in the ambulance. She almost told him no, and Jonathan told her to go ahead.

"I can follow you in my truck and give you a ride back." He said.

Jonathan arrived at the hospital and asked a nurse where Carson was. He found her sitting on an exam table with little Hunter laying on her chest fast asleep.

"His mom went to call his dad." she said quietly. He was an adorable little boy.

"He reminds me of my grandson." Jonathan said. Grandson. Good night, how old was this man. Carson looked at him surprised.

"Grandson?" He nodded and told her he had two grandkids.

The boys mom returned to the room and took Hunter from Carson. She gave Carson a hug and thanked her.

"I am so glad you were on that beach today." She said.

"I am too." Carson jotted her cell number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Hunters mom. "Let me know how he's doing ok."

Carson and Jonathan walked to the parking lot and got into his truck.

"You hungry," He asked her pulling out onto the highway.

"Starving." She directed him to a restaurant called Crabby Bills not too far from the hotel. The two got out of Jonathans truck and found a table inside.

"You were good with that little boy." Jonathan said, "Calmed him right down"

"I am use to that. We get a lot of kids in the ER at the hospital, especially during the summer."

Carson studied Jonathan's face, wondering how old he was. He didn't look old enough to her to have grandkids. He had piercing eyes, and a gruff laugh that made Carson wonder if maybe he had been a pirate in a past life. The waitress brought their order and they ate lunch.

"Why don't we walk for a while instead of going back to the hotel." Carson was fine with that. If Lexi and Andy were going at it, she surely didn't want to walk in on them. They sat down at a bench in back of the marina. That damn glass case was still there, with that same hammerhead shark in it.

"You like to fish." Jonathan broke the silence. Carson nodded.

"It has been a long time, but yeah, my daddy use to take me a lot when I was younger. Took me deer hunting too."

Jonathan looked at her surprised. He could not picture her deer hunting.

"You serious."

"Yeah. When I was growing up, our food didn't come from the store. We raised chickens, hogs and cows, had our own garden, and during season, daddy hunted ducks, deer, alligator.."

"YOU hunted alligators." Jonathan was shocked.

"Yeah, why do you look so surprised." He was starting to piss her off.

"How old were you when you killed your first gator."

"Nine I think."

"Can you skin a deer, and clean it." Carson nodded.

"Why are you surprised."

"Well yeah a little bit. Never knew a woman who was interested in putting her hands in deer guts. Nothing wrong with it though."

They sat and talked for almost an hour. Carson looked at her watch and decided she probably needed to get back to her room.

"You want to go to dinner." Jonathan was hoping she would say yes.

"Sure. But I am paying this time."

Carson walked back into the room to find Lexi laying on the bed reading.

"Where have you been." Lexi laid the book down.

"Took a little boy to the ER. He stepped on a sting ray." Carson took her shoes off and laid down on the other king sized bed that was in the room.

"How did you get back here." Lexi asked.

"Jonathan gave me a ride back." Lexi's eyes flashed, and she practically ran to Carson's side of the room. "OK, details and don't leave a thing out."

"We ran into each other on the beach, and the little boy wanted me to ride with him to the hospital. Jonathan volunteered to follow to bring me back here. We went to lunch end of story." Carson looked at Lexi.

"What no, bow chicka bow bow." Lexi did a little dance that made Carson laugh.

"No. Sorry to disappoint you. I don't know whether or not he has a mole on his tally whacker." Carson went into the bathroom. "Oh, and we are having dinner tonight too." She said as she closed the door.

The phone in their room rang and Lexi answered it. It was Andy.

"You interested in dinner tonight." He said.

"Yeah. What time."

Andy told her he would meet her in the lobby at 6. Lexi was trying to decide what to wear when Carson emerged from the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"You mind if I use your shower gel." Lexi looked back at Carson.

"No," Carson sat down on the bed and started filing her nails. "There are two different kinds in there help yourself."

Jonathan knocked on the door at 5:45 on the dot.

"Well, he's prompt, I am impressed. Gotta give the dude some credit." Carson opened the door and he stepped in.

"You ready." He said hello to Lexi. Jonathan got the feeling she was a slut.

"Yeah just let me grab my key. What time will you be coming back tonight." She asked Lexi.

Lexi shrugged, "Not sure. Take your cell phone and I can text you." Carson grabbed her phone and followed Jonathan out the door.

"Thought we would ride to Tampa if that's ok." He helped her into the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Fine with me." she was buckling her seatbelt when the her phone buzzed. She read the text from Lexi, "Don't forget to see if Captian Hillstrand has a mole on his tally whacker." Carson started to laugh.

"Whats so funny." Jonathan said.

She shook her head. "Lexi. She's such a nerd."

They drove to a steak house in Tampa called the Black Angus. Carson and Lexi had eaten at a Black Angus in Panama City one weekend. They walked into the restaurant and two women immediately noticed Jonathan. She could not say he was rude, but he wasn't exactly friendly.

"Those women friends of yours." He shook his head no too embarrassed to tell her that he had slept with the blonde woman when he and Andy were in Tampa six months ago.

"Just groupies. I get tired of that." Carson suddenly felt sorry for him. It must suck not to be able to even go out and eat without drawing a crowd.

Jonathan learned a lot about Carson. She grew up in a small town that she described being woods and water. She was going back to school to get her Medical Examiners license. He asked her why she would want to cut open dead people all day.

"Well, they don't argue with you, and they don't talk back," She said matter of factly.

They arrived back at the hotel around midnight. Carson pulled the key out and was about to put it into the reader when Jonathan took her by the hand and kissed her.

"I had a nice time tonight." He said. She nodded, unlocked the door and closed it behind her. Lexi was not back yet, and she figured she was likely on the beach with Andy. She put her pajamas on and climbed into her bed.

Jonathan grabbed a beer from the cooler he and Andy had bought earlier that day. He hoped he had not just scared Carson away. She was the most normal woman he had met in a long time. He was starting to like her.

Andy and Lexi were out by the hotel pool. She had drank one too many slow gin fizz, and he had drank one too many crown royal and coke. Andy sat in one of the lounge chairs while Lexi straddled him.

"You know, you are the hottest thing I have seen in a while." Lexi said, French kissing him.

"Should we be doing this right here." Andy said with a grin.

"You don't think I am gonna let that perfectly good hard on go to waste do you." she said, as she positioned herself for him to enter her.

Carson could hear something outside, and walked over to the side window. They had a clear view of the pool area from there, and she could see Lexi riding Andy's cock like a jockey in the Kentucky Derby. She shut the curtains and went to her bed, embarrassed as hell at what she had just seen. She couldn't believe that they were going at it right there in plain view. Thank goodness most of the guests were asleep. Carson hoped the desk clerk didn't catch them.

The next morning, Carson woke up to find Andy in Lexi's bed. She grabbed her bathrobe and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, dressed and went downstairs. She walked into the dining room and sat down, ordering a cup of coffee and a bagel.

Jonathan walked into the dining room and saw Carson sitting at a table. He walked over and sat down with her.

"You seen my brother." She nodded and pointed above her head. Jonathan asked the waitress for a cup of coffee.

"They were out by the pool last night, I hope to hell no one saw them." Jonathan shook his head. Since Andy and his wife had divorced, he was turning into a male whore. Jonathan had no room to talk, he had seen his fair share of pussy over the years. This jumping from one woman to the next was getting old.

"You got plans today." He sipped his coffee and looked at her hoping she would say no.

"Not really. Just gonna spend some time in the sun." Carson thanked the waitress who filled her coffee cup. "Why do you ask."

"Want some company."

Carson shrugged, "Suit yourself. I will be on the beach in 45 minutes." She got up and walked back to the room. She hoped Andy had woken up by now and was back in his own room.

Lexi was stepping out of the bathroom when Carson returned. "How was your evening." She said as Carson laid her bag down on the bed.

"Apparently not as good as yours." Carson said with a wink.

"What is that suppose to mean."

"Lexi, I saw you and Andy by the pool last night." Lexi looked at her horrified.

"Oh hell. I hope no one else did." Carson patted Lexi on the shoulder,

"Next time, get a room."

Jonathan drove down to a boat docked at the marina. The name Magnificent Obsession was painted on the front. A grey haired man stepped out and waved.

"Hey, you ready to take her out."

"Who is he, and what is he talking about."

Jonathan stepped down into the boat, and took Carson by the waist. He lifted her up and placed her in the boat with him.

"You said you fished before. I figured we would go deep sea fishing." Jonathan introduced the grey haired man to Carson. He met him at a boat show in Sarasota.

"You two have fun."

Carson sat in one of the chairs at the rail for what seemed like hours. She felt a tug on the line and pulled, then started reeling.

"Hey, you got something." Jonathan walked up behind her, and grabbed the rod, just under where Carson was holding it. She felt her breath catch in her throat. She did not realize until now how big this dude was. She was being jerked and tugged by whatever it was on the other end of the line. Jonathan could barely see a fin sticking out of the water, and then the big fish lunged. Carson had hooked a huge Tiger Shark. The two fought the animal for what seemed like an eternity and finally reeled it in.

"Damn, now that's a fish." Carson's heart was pounding in her ears. She knew they had to let it go, and reached for a pair of pliers in the tackle box.

"Let me do that, if its gonna bite one of us, I would rather it be me and not you."

They sailed until sunset and Carson was starving. She learned a lot about Jonathan including the fact that his third marriage had ended in divorce.

"She was way too damn young for me. I never should have married her."

"Why did you." Carson didn't mean to pry but had to admit she was curious.

"Had to." Carson was really not at all shocked that his third nuptial had been courtesy of Smith and Wesson. There were plenty of shotgun weddings where she grew up, and over half of them ended in divorce.

"Old as I am I should have known better." He looked at her. "That's one reason why I have not really pressed in on you too hard. You don't look much older than she was."

"How old do you think I am." Carson was almost insulted.

"You look to be about 25, 30 maybe."

Carson was flattered that he thought she looked so young. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I am 45. I will be 46 my next birthday."

"You damn sure don't look 40." Jonathan stood up and pulled her to him. She didn't pull away.

"Well, how old are you."

"48"

"Have to admit, I thought you were younger than that." Carson looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her. She felt her knees getting weak.

Carson wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved her hips into his. Jonathan wanted to strip her naked and go for it right there, but he pulled back from her. Carson wiped her hand over her mouth and looked at him confused.

"Something wrong."

He shook his head no. He hoped that Carson would not notice the growing bulge in his shorts, but she did. Hell she was looking right at it.

"I think maybe we should head back." Carson sat down in one of the deck chairs confused as hell. He kisses her and then acts like she has done something wrong.

They docked the boat and walked to Jonathans truck. Carson almost told him she would rather walk back. He opened the door for her and she climbed in.

"Look, what happened earlier, sorry if I misled you, but sex is just not on my agenda right now."

Carson told him she understood.

Carson woke up the next morning, and Lexi was already up and gone. She got up to use the bathroom and someone knocked at the door. When Carson peeped through the hole in the door, she saw that it was Jonathan.

"Come in, I have to use the bathroom. Be right back."

She was in a nightgown that had spaghetti straps and was barely covering her ass. Why did I not think to grab my damn bathrobe. You could see right through the gown.

Carson opened the door and found Jonathan sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, I had just got up and wasn't expecting anyone."

"Doesn't bother me." It truly was not bothering him at all. In fact the sight of her was making him rock hard.

"I can get dressed," He shook his head no. He stood up and walked over to her. He took the strap of her baby doll gown and slowly slid it down her shoulder. Carson could not breathe. Jonathan bent his head as he cupped her breast in his hand. He gently pulled her nipple into his mouth and gave it a firm tug. Carson dug her fingers into his hair. Jonathan slid her gown off her, and picked her up, gently laying her on the bed. It took him a second to undress, and then he bent over her. Jonathan entered her, and slowly started to thrust his hips. Carson dug her nails into his back and thrust her hips up to meet his.

Jonathan came out of the bathroom and joined Carson in the bed.

"Guess I should have asked you first, you know, if you wanted to do that." He turned on his side and looked at her.

"Too late now." He brushed her hair back away from her face.

"I thought you said sex wasn't on your agenda."

"My agenda changed when I saw you in that nightie. What time is Lexi coming back?"

"I don't know, but we better get dressed." Carson started to sit up, and Jonathan pulled her back into the bed.

"Wait just a minute, I aint done with you yet."

Carson showered and dressed in her favorite pair of khaki shorts and an orange top. She was putting her earrings back in her ears when Lexi came in.

"Well, you are finally up." Carson brushed her hair and reached for the band to pull it up with. She twisted her hair into a bun. "Yeah, been up for a while." She sat down on the corner of the bed.

"Where have you been." Lexi snapped on the bathroom light and turned on the shower, "With Andy. God he's amazing."

"So is his brother." Lexi's popped around the corner,

"What. What do you mean by that."

"Lets just say I have been up for a while." Carson said giving her friend a wink.

"Oh no you didn't. You and Jonathan.. " Carson nodded.

"I need a shower, and then we are going to get something to eat. I need details girl."

When Lexi finished her shower, the two girls went to a greek café not far from the hotel. Carson ordered a gyro. Lexie was not too familiar with greek food, so she asked the waitress to bring her the same thing Carson had ordered.

"Ok, tell me everything." Lexie took a sip of her coke and gave Carson a sideways grin.

"Not much to tell really, what do you want me to say." Carson stirred some lemon and sugar into the iced tea the waitress sat in front of her.

"Oh you know what I want you to say."

"Well, I am not one to kiss and tell."

Lexie leaned forward, "I don't give a shit about the kissing, its the other part I am interested in."

The two girls decided to go to the beach when they returned to their room. They got settled on the sand and Lexie spotted Andy in the water. Carson laid back and put the hand towel she brought from the hotel bathroom over her face. She was almost completely relaxed when she felt cold water hit her stomach. She sat up and Jonathan was standing over her laughing.

"You shithead." She said, and chased him to the water.

Andy and Lexie had gone back to the hotel. Andy had his ball cap hanging on the door, and Carson was pretty sure she knew what that meant.

Carson opened the door to their room and tossed her bag onto the bed.

"I need a shower." Jonathan walked up behind her and untied her bathing suit top. "Sounds good to me." He dropped her bathing suit top on the floor and slid her bottoms off. Carson turned around and he softly pushed her down on the bed. He eased her legs apart, and started to slowly lick her pussy. His tongue hit her clit and she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. That had never been done to her before. Carson dug her fingers into his hair and moaned as she climaxed. Jonathan turned her over and entered her. Doggy style had always been his favorite sex position.

They showered together, something Carson had never done with a man. Jonathan made her come again in the shower. She got dressed Jonathan sent his brother a text message stating that he needed to get some clean clothes. Carson heard a thump at the door, and opened it to find Andy had tossed a clean shirt, shorts, socks and underwear across the hall.

Carson woke up the next morning, stretched and yawned. She and Lexi only had two days left of their vacation, and she was dreading the thought of leaving. Since they met the Hillstrand brothers, she and Jonathan had been spending a lot of time together. She sat up on the side of the bed, wondering to herself if the so called romance would end as soon as they got back to Pensacola. She hoped not. He was the first semi normal guy she had been with in a long time. He actually cared what she thought. The last guy she was with had treated her like she was his child, even ordering her food for her. She grabbed a cup of coffee and joined Lexi on the balcony.

"Two days and its back to hell." Lexi said with a groan, laying her head back against the chair.

"Yeah, I know." Carson propped her feet up on the railing. "Wonder what the guys are up to today."

"Don't know, but I am about to find out." Lexi picked her phone up and shot Andy a text. In a second, her phone buzzed and she read the message, smiling.

"Well." Carson looked at her, "What did he say" Lexi gave Carson an evil grin, "Oh I don't think you want to know"

Carson rolled her eyes and Lexi laughed.

Jonathan stepped out of the bathroom, "Shower's all yours"

"I will wait for the steam to fade." Andy said. "You know Carson and Lexi are leaving Friday."

Jonathan sat down on the bed and sighed, "Yeah. You got any idea how to get to Pensacola?"


End file.
